


О любви, пирожках да кровавых кулаках

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Humor, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: "Майкл/Джеймс. Домашнее насилие. Издевательства, побои. Почему Джеймс разрешает Майклу так с собой обращаться на усмотрение автора".
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 2





	О любви, пирожках да кровавых кулаках

Майкл Фассбендер любил поколачивать Джеймса МакЭвоя.  
Как придет домой, так схватится за швабру и ткнет ею Джеймсу в хайло.  
Джеймс МакЭвой очень любил поесть. Как побьет его Майкл - сразу бежит свое горе закусывать. Пирожками, особливо мясными. Наестся до лоснящихся жиром щек и под стол в слезах ложится.  
Чувствует Майкл ночами, как Джеймс на нем тяжелеет, и снова в хайло ему прописывает - в рамках борьбы с лишним весом.  
Как-нибудь зайдет Стив МакКуин к ним в гости, увидит, что у МакЭвоя за ушами так и трещит, и догадается, что снова Майкл Джеймсу по физиономии шваброй дал.  
Порочный круг, думал Маккуин и шел снимать про это фильм.

Даниил Хармс.


End file.
